


Snotty Boy Vs. Thanos

by MinorSmile09



Series: My Best Works [7]
Category: Back at the Barnyard (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anime, Epic, One For All, Other, TOP TEN ANIME BATTLES, Ultra Instinct, You Say Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: The epic anime battle begins, and ends...EDIT: This was one of my favorite stories to write! I'm so happy people enjoyed it





	Snotty Boy Vs. Thanos

It was a sad, dark day in Wakanda. Most of the heroes who have banded together to fight the mad titan Thanos have been disintegrated, as well as half the universe. But little did Thanos know, using the power of the Infinity Gauntlet would awaken a previously hidden power.

 

Enter Snotty Boy. A fat, ugly preteen who’s only known as a menace to his town. Snotty Boy looked off into the sky with a grimace. He was off cow-tipping that day, but he sensed a threat.

 

“Hey! Who’s the stupid idiot who erased half the STUPID universe?!” Doesn’t this dweeb know who I am?!” Snotty Boy yelled.

 

Snotty Boy was very angry at Thanos already, for stealing his porn-filled hard drive a few weeks prior to the Battle of Wakanda, and this did not curb his preteen rage one bit.

 

“I’m gonna teach that purple-skinned Bruce Willis ripoff a thing or two!” Snotty Boy yelled again.

 

Snotty Boy proceeded to Naruto run into the distance, traveling to Wakanda to defeat the mad titan.

 

“Perfectly balanced…as it all should be.” Thanos mused to himself.

 

“HEY, YOU!” Snotty Boy yelled.

 

Thanos looked on in shock to see his old nemesis, readying the Infinity Gauntlet for battle.

“My old foe. The Twelve-Tailed God Tipper.” Thanos said, the gauntlet glowing like a rainbow of death.

 

Snotty Boy’s hair color turned to a brilliant white, as he let the power of Barnyard Instinct flow through him.

 

“That’s right! I HAVE THE POWER!!!” Snotty Boy screamed, his eyes turning red as he dashed forwards fist-first.

 

Thanos was greeted with a harsh grabbing of his face, Snotty Boy lifting him up through the air at a rapid pace.

 

Elsewhere, the Almighty Otis granted Snotty Boy the power…the power of…strength, I guess.

 

“Take heed, my preteen child. For I have granted you the noble strength that shall lead you to victory. Also, I am now temporarily a ghost to make things seem way more dramatic than they actually are.” Otis spoke, subconsciously to his newfound ally.

 

Snotty Boy raised his other hand into the air, ‘You Say Run’ playing in the background.

 

“ALL FOR ONE…”

 

“AND COW FOR ALL!!!” Otis and Snotty Boy screamed, in a weeb-fueled fury.

 

“BARNYARD SMAAAAAAASH!!!!!”

 

Thanos let out one final cry of death, being vaporized instantly by the following explosion. Snotty Boy was the victor, and would now get all the pussy he wanted.

 

His journey was not yet over…


End file.
